1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fast installation/removal structure for a circuit board of an electric appliance. More particularly, the invention provides a fast installation/removal structure that uses a slidable snap fitting to install and remove easily the circuit board so that the maintenance of the electric appliance is convenient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the different components of an electric appliance, such as a computer unit, are usually a circuit board, a power supply, and a casing. The design of the circuit board conventionally determines the principal functions of the electric appliance. The power supply provides the electric power necessary to operate the electric appliance, and the casing externally protects all the components of the electric appliance. The circuit board of the electric appliance is further usually provided with the possibility of multiple extension connections to flexibly accommodate the need of the user.
The different components of the electric appliance conventionally:are produced by different manufacturers and are finally assembled in an assembly site. A fast and convenient assembly structure, suitable for different component designs from different manufacturers, is needed to reduce the assembly time and satisfy a demand of fast product delivery.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional installation/removal structure for the circuit board of the electric appliance consists of screw assembly 8 that engages through threaded holes of the circuit board 5 and lateral panel 7 of the casing of the electric appliance for attachment. In mass production, a tool is therefore needed to lock multiple screws 8, which is time-consuming and may be cumbersome.
When the circuit board of the electric appliance has to be tested or replaced, an adequate tool therefore has to be at hand to remove the screws. When the circuit board is installed, the manipulation of the screws, usually of small size, may cause the screw to be dropped and lost. As a result, an insufficient number of mounted fastening screws or, alternatively, the biased engagement of the screws, cause a poor attachment of the circuit board, which may be detrimental to normal operation of the electric appliance. In the worst situations, the screws may drop into the electric appliance and cause a short-circuit. Therefore, the conventional installation/removal structure not only is cumbersome, but may also cause a deterioration of the performance of the components of the electric appliance.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a fast installation/removal structure for a circuit board of an electric appliance that allows easy installation and removal of the circuit board and is suitable for different types of circuit board design. The maintenance of the circuit board is thereby convenient and the efficiency of the production is further improved.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fast installation/removal structure for a circuit board of an electric appliance that allows a secure assembly of the circuit board, which ensures a normal operation of the electric appliance.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the fast installation/removal structure of the invention comprises an upper board, a lower board, and an installation/removal lever. The upper board includes a plurality of hooking grooves and at least a positioning pin. The lower board includes a plurality of snap fitting devices corresponding to the hooking grooves to fasten with the upper board, and at least a sliding slot through which slidably inserts the positioning pin. A front end of the lever closely lies under the bottom of the lower board and is pivotally connected thereto. The front end includes a guide groove through which the positioning pin inserts after the sliding slot of the lower board. A rear end of the lever is externally accessible to allow manipulation by the user. With the circuit board being securely fastened thereon, the upper board is placed on the lower board. The snap fitting devices of the lower board respectively engage through the hooking grooves of the upper board. By turning the rear end of the lever, the user drives the slide of the positioning pin along the sliding slot of the lower base to have cause the, snap fitting devices respectively to snap fit with the hooking grooves, thereby fastening the upper board with the lower board.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention that are provided for explaining the invention and should not be construed to limit the scope of the invention.